


A Chance Meeting

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jearmin Reverse Bang, M/M, Silly one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin moves to a new town for college and Jean is from France. He quickly warms up to Armin after Eren puts them all in a sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for the Reverse bang! :)  
> Hope you guys like it.

Armin Arlert hadn’t planned on finding a new love interest in Ohio.  
In fact he hadn’t intended on having any fun over the next few years while he studied for his marine biology degree.  
It’d been his dream and he was thrilled when he got accepted into the university.  
Yet it involved moving away from home, which wasn’t as hard as he’d assumed it would be.  
Mostly because his best friends Mikasa and Eren came with him.  
They all rented an apartment together and since they all worked part time jobs, it was pretty easy to make the bills on time.  
There was one problem however, Armin was getting lonely.  
His friends spent their evenings hanging out and sightseeing while he stayed locked up in his room, studying.  
Occasionally though Eren would drag him out of his room to cause chaos.  
His recent shenanigans involved crashing one of Mikasa’s dates.  
They’d followed her from their apartment to the restaurant and spied from a different booth.  
Evidently her date had ended up getting freaked out because of it and bounced before the check was paid.  
Which resulted in Armin and Eren paying it and Mikasa kicking Eren’s ass. 

 

“So what exactly are we doing Eren?” Armin grumbled, kicking pebbles down the sidewalk disinterestedly.  
His hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans as he stared at the ground.  
“I told you, we’re gonna buy something sweet to make up for fucking Mikasa’s date up. She’s pissed; did you completely miss the part where she screamed at us?”  
Eren had proposed the brilliant idea of spying on Mikasa’s date and had somehow talked Armin into joining him.  
As his partner in crime, Armin was just as responsible as he was.  
Armin sighed out, looking up at the taller guy with an ‘I never asked for this’ look on his face.  
Eren had always been overprotective of her and at first it didn’t bother her but now that he felt the need to crash every date she went on, it got old. 

“Did you forget that was all /your/ fault. I had nothing to do with it…” he trailed off, looking up at the sky, taking note of how the clouds were moving.  
It was definitely going to snow later and he wasn’t looking forward to having to walk to school in the cold. Eren shook his arm and all he could do was roll his eyes and scowl at his friend.  
Armin had a lot on his mind with finals coming up and he didn’t need Eren’s usual shenanigans interfering with his study time. 

“Guilty by association, bro.” Eren teased, patting Armin’s back roughly enough to earn a cringe and glare from the blonde. 

“I don’t feel like being an accessory in your attempts to ruin Mikasa’s life anymore. Where do I turn over my uniform and badge?” The petite boy snorted and folded his arms across his chest and Eren took the chance to attack, shoving him playfully.  
Watching Armin tumble into the middle of the sidewalk, he started to laugh.  
That was until he stumbled right into none other than Jean Kirstein.  
Who was a stranger at the time.

“What the fuck!” Jean snarled, stepping back and looking down at Armin with the angriest glare he could manage as he dropped the smashed foam coffee cup to the ground.  
Pulling the headphones out of his ears and shaking his hands that had coffee dripping off of them, he waited for an answer.  
His freshly ironed white button up now covered in the latte he’d been drinking.

“I am /so/ sorry…let me…” Armin had never been one to calculate the likeliness of the strings of fate being tugged in his life but he had in that moment.  
Looking up at the man standing before him, he found himself gasping as he tried to come up with words but failed.  
This man, his thick French accent and hollow amber eyes pierced down at him only to make him a flustered mess.  
He’d never allow himself to stop and admire another person’s beauty when his life was already so hectic but now he couldn’t help himself.  
The way this man held himself, so arrogant and imperative, made Armin melt. His bright blue eyes wide as he very obviously checked this man out.  
The very articulate, laid back Armin Arlert now bewildered and shaky as he fished in his pockets for the handkerchief he kept with him at all times.  
Holding it out hesitantly towards the very disconcerted man before him, Armin now met his gaze. 

“Don’t touch me.” He grumbled backing away and turning to Eren with a knowing glance.  
He’d seen Eren push Armin into him and he was more than upset.

“Hey, he said he was sorry jackass.” Eren barked, stepping in front of his best friend defensively even though it was clear that Jean was more interested in leaving than fighting as he quickly turned to walk away in the direction he was originally going.

 

“Vas ta faire foutre.” Jean called out to them as he walked away, glancing over his shoulder. 

 

Armin watched as the large, grumpy male walked away.  
Frowning up at Eren as soon as he was out of sight, he only received a shit eating grin in return.

“He was an asshole.” Eren observed, continuing in the direction of the new bakery that had opened up a couple blocks away from their apartment. 

“We made him spill coffee all over his white shirt, who wouldn’t be pissed?” Armin moped, staring at the ground lost in thoughts about the handsome French stranger.  
It’d all happened so fast and Armin liked to tell himself that if the situation had been different, he would have gotten a phone number.  
But he knew that he probably would have been the same blushing mess he was whenever he met someone attractive.  
Judging by his looks, the man didn’t look much older than them.  
Maybe he went to uni too. 

 

“Eh, I don’t know but my gaydar was going off so maybe you’d have a chance with him.” Eren teased, slinging an arm around his friend’s shoulders and tugging him in close to ruffle his hair as they approached the bakery. 

“Get off of me.” Armin grumbled, completely done with the day and it was only noon. 

 

Throwing open the door to “Kirstein’s Bread & Cake Shop”, Eren walked up to the counter where a young girl was working, one he recognized from around campus.  
Reading her tag to discover that her name was Sasha, Eren looked at the sweets in the display case.  
Namely the cakes, noticing a couple different flavors yet frowning when he realized that they didn’t have red velvet cake.  
It was Mikasa’s favorite and it was probably the only kind that would save him.  
Armin loomed behind him, tapping away at his phone. 

“Can I help you boys find anything?” The girl behind the counter questioned as she pulled out an order form and smiled at them. Eren approached her and leaned over the counter.  
Armin was almost convinced he was going to try hitting on her but the discussion immediately went to ordering a cake. 

“Can you write on the cakes? And do you guys make red velvet?”

“Of course we make red velvet; it’s like /the/ best cake ever. And yes. What do you want written on it?”  
Armin mentally braced himself for whatever stupid answer his best friend was going to bless this poor woman with.  
He knew that Eren tried but most of the time he failed. And in the most epic way possible.  
Armin loved him, he really did but he was surprised that Eren was even able to take care of himself some days. 

“Can you write ‘I’m sorry that I ruined your date’ on it?” Armin opened his mouth to tell his friend that maybe he could think of better wording before snapping it shut and just watching as the girl behind the counter turned her head up in surprise and amusement. 

“Jean’s gonna love this one.” She mumbled, writing it down and taking down Eren’s name and phone number. 

“Hey Sash, those orders are in the back, try not to eat th-” There was a pause and a moment of silence.  
Like the man behind the counter was trying to remember details of his encounter on the street.  
“…not /you/.”  
Armin looked up finally to where he heard a voice come from behind the counter as he looked up and his face immediately paled.  
The hottie from the street was standing before them, glaring at Eren as he tied his apron.  
There was a second where Eren and Armin just looked at each other unsure of what to do or say.  
Silently, Armin thanked the heavens and assured himself that this had to be fate.  
But a cold voice interrupted his daydreams.  
“Get out.” The man mumbled, pointing at the door with an exasperated look on his face.  
Armin couldn’t help but admire how good he looked in that moment.  
Even when he was angry, he was still hot. 

 

“Hey asshole, we’re customers. You can’t kick us out.” Eren snapped back and it was only seconds before Armin was holding him back from jumping the counter. “And what’d you say to us back there?! Don’t think you can speak another language just cuz you’re afraid I’ll understand what you said and kick your ass!” 

“Eren, shut up!” Armin begged, pulling his friend towards the door with all of his strength but failed as the brunet pulled towards the man in the apron.  
“Eren…” Armin whimpered, letting go of his friend and watching him lean over the counter. 

“Do you have a death wish, asshole?” The man named Jean snarled and it was obvious that his co worker was used to this behavior as she latched onto his shoulder and pulled him away from the counter.

“Jean! Come on, you don’t want your aunt to fire you, do you?!” Sasha grumbled, pulling him away. “It’d be such a shame if you had to go back to Bordeaux, wouldn’t it?” It seemed like that was a bad outcome since the threat of going back to France made Jean back off. 

“Just…get out.” He growled and it was obvious to Armin that Eren had given up, probably no longer amused now that Jean was backing off.

“What a pussy, backin’ off so easy.” Eren teased and Armin gasped at his friend’s stupidity.  
As Eren took a sip of his coffee and lowered the cup again, Jean’s eyes locked with the cup and Armin immediately noticed.  
It wasn’t long before the two toned blonde smacked the cup out of Eren’s hand and it ran down the front of him.  
Jean smirked.  
Eren glared at him.  
And Armin tried not to laugh but failed, a quiet chuckle leaving his lips. 

 

“Whose side are you on, Min!” Eren grumbled, grabbing the blonde’s hand and pulling him away.  
Practically dragging him down the street. 

 

Neither of them talked the entire way home or when they got to the apartment.  
Mikasa was napping on the couch and Eren went to his room and slammed the door.  
Armin was going to busy himself with his current research project about conserving manatee habitats until he felt his stomach grumble and he realized he hadn’t eaten at all that day.  
When he checked the fridge, it was empty.  
Of course, no one else knew how to grocery shop.  
Grabbing his coat and scarf, he bundled up and started down the sidewalk to the little market that was just down the street.  
When he walked past the little bakery again, he couldn’t help but look inside hoping to see Jean.  
However when he looked, it was Sasha.

 

When he finally made it to the store, he grabbed a couple things.  
Mostly junk food and bread.  
Stuff that he could munch on to keep himself awake since he planned on pulling an all nighter.  
All weekender for that matter. 

Clutching the bag to his chest, he walked back towards the apartment, slowing when he walked past the bakery again.  
There he was.  
Jean was talking to a customer, only this time he had a huge smile on his face and Armin couldn’t help but smile.  
Until he realized Jean had seen him.  
Quickly scurrying away with a painfully red blush on his face, he stopped once he was past the building.

“Don’t do it, Armin.” He reminded himself before cursing under his breath and going back to the bakery. 

 

The other customer was leaving and Armin pulled open the door to hear the soft bell ring.  
Jean looked up; ready to welcome the customer until he noticed it was Armin. 

“Oh it’s you.” He mumbled, crossing his arms defensively. 

“Yeah…I-i…I just wanted to apologize.” 

“For what, you didn’t do anything.”  
Jean seemed disinterested and Armin couldn’t blame him.  
They’d probably ruined his day and he could see that the man was still wearing the stained shirt.  
Come to think of it, Armin couldn’t think of many bakers that carried extra shirts with them to work in case some idiot college student couldn’t keep his hands to himself. 

“Eren, he was an asshole.” Armin offered nervously, to which the taller man snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“He seems lovely.” 

“You have no idea. So I uh…was wondering if you’d consider doing the cake. We really do need it. Our roommate Mikasa is kinda scary.” Armin admitted with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head.  
And for the first time since they’d “met”, Jean smiled. 

“Are you gonna keep me company while I make it since I officially get off of work in ten minutes?” Jean mused and Armin couldn’t tell if he was serious or not but he kind of hoped that he was. “Just kidding…you don’t have to if you don’t want to. F’ course I’ll make a cake for a cute boy like /you/.”  
There was a tone to Jean’s voice that Armin loved.  
It was playful and upbeat unlike before.

“I’ll stay-“ Armin quickly volunteered, before realizing how eager he sounded. “…that is if you want me to.” This time his voice was small, like he was afraid to admit he wanted to be there. 

“I wouldn’t mind the company. I just moved here from Bordeaux and I don’t really know anyone…” His accent soothed Armin and he found himself paying attention to the way he pronounced words instead of listening to what he was actually saying.  
“Why…? I’m sure France is amazing. Your accent is beautiful. I’ve never met someone directly from France, I’m amazed really. Were you born there?” Armin marveled, watching Jean open the little gate that led behind the counter and let him in.  
When they got in the back Armin realized it was a small kitchen with a lot of different ingredients and a fridge.  
Not a large business at all.  
There were pictures of a whole lot of different people and they all looked related.  
Jean was in a lot of the pictures and he noticed a lot of them had the same oval shaped amber eyes like the man.  
Setting his bag of groceries on the counter, he moved over to where Jean had started working. 

“Well I took classes in it, /obviously/. And it isn’t that great. Kinda crowded…I like it much better here. Yeah I was born there…” He explained, cracking eggs and mixing ingredients. “There aren’t cute boys like you in France.” Jean muttered, turning to wink at Armin who was flushed deep red. 

He didn’t seem fazed by the fact that he had just reduced the blonde to a puddle of mush with his very vague compliment. 

“Y-you think I’m cute?” Armin chewed on his lip nervously and watched the other man with a hard stare.  
There was no hesitation on Jean’s face as his lips curved into a smirk and he let out an amused chuckle.

“Why of course. You don’t think you’re cute?” He mumbled, looking back to the pan he was pouring the red batter into.  
He worked quickly, like he’d been doing this for a long time.  
Jean began pressing buttons on the large oven and Armin sat in silence.  
He wasn’t quite sure how to answer the question.  
He knew he was cute in a sense but was he willing to admit it?  
Not quite.

“Well I…” he mumbled nervously, watching the tall man that was coming dangerously close to him.  
He was very aware of how Jean was hovering over top of him. “Jean…?” 

“Try this-” Jean muttered, dipping his finger into what remained of the batter in the bowl and held it out to Armin with a smirk on his face.  
He knew what he was doing and the blonde’s cheeks dusted crimson red.

“I uh…what?” Playing stupid, he looked down at the ground nervously as he bit his lip.

“Oh come on, I wash my hands.” Unable to put it off any longer, Armin leaned forward slowly and cautiously licked over the tip of Jean’s finger.  
A quiet whimper leaving his lips as he quickly pulled away with the sweet taste in his mouth.  
Humming in satisfaction, he looked up at Jean who was still grinning. 

“It’s…good.” He mumbled, licking his lips and watching the man walk to the sink and rinse the bowl and the rest of the utensils he’d used.  
It was like he wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed at all.  
Like this happened all the time.  
Armin was flustered and nervous and Jean was calm and composed. 

“Glad you like it, sugar.” He purred, looking over his shoulder to wink at the other.

“Oh god.” He whimpered in response, cupping his cheeks to try and compose himself.  
It seemed like hours had passed as Jean washed his dishes.  
The blonde’s mind was racing and he didn’t know whether to run or beg for more.  
He liked this stranger.  
A lot.  
He didn’t even know why but he wanted more, craved more.  
Jean flopped down onto the counter beside him and looked down. 

“So, how old are you anyway?” 

“Just turned 20.” 

“Oh,” he mumbled, nodding politely and looking at the ceiling for a couple seconds.

“Why, how old are you?” 

“Old enough.” 

“So…like, how old?” Armin muttered, scoffing quietly.  
Jean looked mature and he honestly couldn’t peg his age. 

“22.” He mumbled in response, letting out a soft laugh. “You go to college?” 

“Yes! Marine biology.” 

“So like…fish and stuff?” 

“Yeah…fish and /stuff/.” Armin mumbled in slight annoyance.  
The stuff Jean was referring to was very important to him. “Why, are you gonna go to college?” 

“Yeah I think so…”

“What are you going to stu-...unf” Armin’s eyes widened when suddenly Jean’s lips were on his.  
Jean kissed him eagerly, his hand going to the blonde’s cheek and pulling him in closer.  
It took Armin a couple of seconds to pull himself together before he was kissing back.  
One of his hands on Jean’s forearm and the other on his hip.  
Quiet whimpers left the blonde’s lips as they kissed, occasionally parting to nuzzle their foreheads together for a couple seconds and calm their breathing.  
The kitchen was silent other than the sound of their lips connecting.  
Just as Jean was about to pull Armin into his lap, the timer went off and they pulled away from each other in mild distress.

“Shit.” Jean mumbled, letting out a soft laugh and sliding off of the counter to put on a pair of mitts and pull the cake out of the oven.  
Setting it on the counter to cool and pulling the mitts off, he threw them down before moving back towards the very flustered blonde.  
“Where were we…” He mumbled, sliding his hands over the tops of Armin’s legs and up the front of his torso until he was cupping both of his cheeks.  
The short male laughed nervously and practically melted under his touch and as their lips brushed together, he let out a soft whine.  
He laced his arms around Jean’s neck and pulled him downward into the kiss and took the lead, tugging on his lower lip playfully and sliding his hands over the taller man’s broad shoulders until they were resting on his chest.  
Fisting in the fabric of the other’s shirt, Armin craned his neck to the side for Jean to kiss over his jaw and down the curve of his neck where he bit softly and teased the skin until a light red speckled bruise welted.  
Meeting lips again, they kissed until Armin’s phone started blaring and startled them away from each other.  
Respectfully, Jean moved away so that he could pull his phone out and see who was calling.  
Eren.

“Hey Eren.” Armin muttered in between pants.  
This caught Jean’s attention and he looked over from where he was pulling frosting out of the fridge that he’d made that morning. 

“Where are you? I’m really bored and Mikasa is still pissed…” He trailed off and honestly the blonde had stopped listening to him.

“I’m getting the cake.”

“What how?!” 

“I…have my ways.” To that, Jean smirked and winked at him.  
Armin winked back. 

“Oh god. Armin no…” Eren knew and honestly, Armin was glad that he knew. “You’re grounded, Min! You hear me?!”  
Click.  
Armin cut the line and let the phone rest on the counter. 

 

“Sorry bout’ that.” Armin mumbled, clearing his throat and watched Jean coating the cake with a layer of off-white icing. 

“S’alright. Don’t like that asshole.” 

“I know, me either most of the time.” He joked, letting out a soft laugh.  
Armin wasn’t quite sure what to say next, he wanted to ask for a phone number or a date.  
Or anything really but when he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. 

“So…would he be too offended if I took his friend out on a date sometime? Because I don’t care either way. I wanna take you out.” Jean let out a soft laugh and stopped working completely to look at the blonde.

“I think he’d be /very/ pissed. But I don’t care either. Take me out.” Armin chirped happily. 

“What was this cake supposed to say?” Jean mumbled over his shoulder, putting together a pastry bag that was filled with black icing. 

“Uh…shit. Didn’t they write it down?” There was a pause and Armin watched Jean start to write something in neat scroll. 

“Yeah they did.” He mumbled after a couple seconds and Armin slid off of the counter, walking up behind the other man and lacing his arms around him, resting his head between Jean's shoulder blades. 

“…What did you write…” His tone was scolding but there was a smirk on his face.

 

‘I’m sorry that I’m a douchebag’


End file.
